


To Jarod, With Love

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod gets a message from his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Jarod, With Love

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to NBC and TNT and are being used without permission. Please don't sue me for I have no money.

This fan fiction is set before the movies. This is also my first fan fiction.

To Jarod, With Love.  
By: 24

Jarod walked into his latest lair and switched on his computer. While he waited for it to boot up he went to get some food, he sat down and connected to the Internet. There was the beep that signaled mail. As he looked at the name of the sender, his heart pounded. He couldn't believe that she could be contacting him.

To Jarod, With Love.

Jarod, my baby. Your father gave me your address when I contacted him. I wanted so much to talk to you when we met the first time, but we weren't allowed because of the sweepers. I wanted you to meet your sister, Emily; she was born after you and your brother were taken from us. We had to move around because we were so afraid that they would find us.

Your father had told me things about you. He had seen the DSA's of you when you were younger and understands what your life was like inside the Centre. He also told me that you wanted so much to free your clone from the Centre too. Baby, I'm so sorry that they did this to you. What the Centre did to you is inexcusable. He also told me that you sacrificed your freedom for Miss Parker and that you were taken back to the Centre. I am so glad that you escaped.

I'm looking forward to someday when we can finally meet and talk face to face. I want to hug you and feel you in my arms. It's been such a long time since I've seen you. Your father said that you are a kind and loving man. You only think of others and not yourself. That is a good trait, my son. I'm so glad that you turned out to be such a good man. I'm just sorry that we didn't get a chance to see you and your brother, Kyle, grow up.

I love you, baby. I will always love you.

Love,

Mom.

Jarod's eyes were filled with tears as he read the letter that his mom sent. His fingers touched the screen, somehow feeling closer to his mother than he would ever be. He hoped that he would get a chance to hug his mother and finally have the missing piece of his heart put back in.

The End.


End file.
